iHave Freddie's PearPod
by TashaBasha
Summary: On a hunt for food Sam gains possession of Freddie's PearPod. Revelations follow. Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, I'm hoping this turns out good. As well the next few parts will have lots of songs in them so it's kind of sort of a song fic story. But regardless enjoy this tiny piece.**

Sam ran down the stairs of the Shay's apartment after a vigorous edition of iCarly. She quickly made her way over to the kitchen in hopes of finding something to eat. After tearing through the fridge and pantry she found nothing. She unhappily flopped down on the couch and sighed.

"Ugh, so hungry." She rolled over and glanced at the ground where Freddie's backpack was laying. She glanced towards the stairs. Carly and Freddie were upstairs packing up equipment, she had time.

She grabbed his bag and tore through the pocket and found one pack of fat cakes. She licked her lips and was about to open the package when she heard someone coming down the stairs. Sam panicked and tossed the bag back but Freddie's PearPod fell out and landed next to her on the floor. She hurriedly picked it up and hid it in her back pocket and placed the fat cake under one of the pillows.

Freddie came down. "Thanks for all your help Sam, really we couldn't have done it without you."

Sam frowned. "Shut it Benson, Momma was hungry and you know you enjoy your alone time with Carly. You probably cried with happiness."

Freddie glared at her. "Whatever Puckett. My mom wants me home; she thinks she found mold in bathroom and won't leave her closet." He slung his backpack on and glanced back at her.

"Okay Momma's Boy, you don't want to upset the clean freak, shoo." She made a sweeping motion toward the door.

Freddie rolled his eyes and walked out.

Sam looked at the door once more before grabbing the fat cake and inhaling it. "Gotta love fat cakes."

* * *

Sam was sprawled out on the Shay's couch listening to her poor excuse for a PearPod. She was drumming her fingers on her leg and nodding her head to the music. Her favorite part of the song was coming up and then, nothing. She opened her eyes and glared at her MP3 player. The black screen told her it was dead. "Ughh, what the chiz. I swear the world is against me."

Sam laid back down on the sofa and silently fumed before remembering what was tucked in her back pocket. She smirked before pulling it out and plugging her own headphones in. "Hopefully Freddie doesn't have just crap music on here."

She scrolled the wheel looking through his multiple playlists scanning through the titles that included 'iCarly music', 'AV Music', 'Study Music' , and 'What She'll Never Know'. Sam rolled her eyes, of course Freddie had a playlist for Carly. She almost scrolled past it but curiosity got the better of her and she clicked on it.

**There you have it, the first part. Ugh, I have it planned out for three parts. Hopefully I can finish them quickly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have no life. Enjoy my delusional writing. **

**Also I don't own iCarly. But I'm sure we all knew that.  
**

Sam clicked on the first song and the music began to flow through her headphones.

"_I don't know if I'm gonna change,_

_Wasting time and another day._

_I keep running away,_

_Even from the good things."_

Sam's eyebrows furrowed. She had this song, and she frowned. '_Why is this song on a playlist for Carly?_'

Sam shook her head and hit the next button, the song started with the quiet plucking of guitar chords.

"_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you._

_I've been running round in circles in my mind._

_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,_

_Cause you take me to the places,_

_That alone I'd never find."_

Sam nodded her head along with the music and her smile faded. This song fit more with Carly. It made her slightly sick. "Ugh," she said before she hit forward again.

"_Would you look at her?_

_She looks at me._

_She's got me thinking about her constantly,_

_But she don't know how I feel._

_And as she carries on without a doubt,_

_I wonder if she's figured out,_

_I'm crazy for this girl."_

Sam glanced down at the screen of the PearPod. '_I'm sure Carly knows about Freddie's feelings_.' She clicked the wheel again. The next song slowly faded in.

"_All I wanna do is touch you._

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you,_

_You wanna touch me too._

_Everyday but I all I have is time,_

_Our love's the perfect crime."_

Sam almost snorted. What a guy song. She continued to laugh. _'It's good to know Freddie is still a guy underneath all the nerd.'_ She moved on to the next song.

"_Hey hey little razorblade._

_Girl you're so, so serious._

_You're only pretty when you walk away,_

_And you act oblivious._

_But don't call it a crush, don't call it a crush baby,_

_You know I love you too much,_

_To be crushed like that."_

Sam scratched her arm absentmindedly. '_To be crushed that way, but Freddie get's turned down all the time._' She stared down at the PearPod before scrolling to the next song. A strong drum machine beat started off the next song.

"_I kinda wanna be more than friends,_

_So take it easy on me._

_I wanna run and hide,_

_I do it every time._

_You're killin' me now,_

_And I won't be denied by you,_

_The animal inside of you._

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight."_

Sam sighed, _'Maybe it really isn't for Carly, She's too nice to fit a lot of these songs. But...then who would it be for?'_ While thinking, Sam played the next song on the list.

"_She has a way of turning sunshine into rain._

_I got on that shirt she hates,_

_I just know that face she'll make,_

_Even though it hurts, she's my favorite pain._

_She'll pick a fight for no good reason,_

_She knows I'll never leave,_

_I love her half to death but, she's killing me."_

Sam shook her head with every girl that came to mind, they couldn't be it. The lyrics left her puzzled as to who it could be. "What the Chiz?" She dropped her head into her hands. _'I don't want to get hopeful,'_ she thought as she clicked on the final song in the playlist. _'It could never happen.'_ The last song started with loud guitar and strong lyrics.

"_I'm in love with a girl I hate,_

_She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me._

_She's a lady,_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with."_

Sam dropped the PearPod onto the floor of the bus. "No, no it can't be." She sprawled out into the seat. Her mind raced through possibilities. Freddie didn't hate anyone except her. Sam took a deep breath before picking up Freddie's MP3 player and she made her way back to the Shay's apartment.

* * *

Sam quickly ran up to the door at Carly's apartment before, violently, letting herself in.

"Carls?" She yelled upstairs. "I need you!" She sprinted over to the computer by the kitchen and quickly plugged in her player.

Carly flounced down the stairs. "Hey Sam, I thought you left?" She looked over at the door.

Sam nodded. "I did but, I'm having a little bit of a crisis here."

Carly hurried over. "What, what is it? You didn't steal from that hobo again did you?"

She peered over at her best friend. "No I did not. He had no good food today. Regardless, it has to deal with Freddie."

The brunette looked confused. "Freddie? What do you mean?"

The blond dug out the PearPod from her pocket. "This," she said with a shaky breath, "I-I think he likes me."

"What!" Carly grabbed the player. "What makes you say that?"

She snatched the player back. "Because of this," she handed Carly an ear bud and clicked on a few of the songs. "Can you think of anyone Freddie hates but me?"

Carly bit her lip. "No, b-but liking you? You two fight all the time!" She placed her hand on her head. "Oh, I'm so confused." She looked over to tomboy. "Well what are you going to do?"

Sam glanced over at the door before unplugging her partially charged PearPod. "I'm going to do this," She handed over her own beat up device and played one of her own playlists.

* * *

Carly screamed. "You like him too?" She paced the living room. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sam plugged her player back into its charger and watched Carly freak out. "Look no offense Carls, but you would have told Freddie." She played with the ends of her hair. "And I just wasn't ready for that yet." She looked up at her closest friend again. "Do you think I should do it?"

Carly came over and hugged Sam. "Of course you should! Do it now, and return his property to him while you're at it."

Sam frowned. "But his PearPod is so much nicer, and I wanna play the games on it." She clutched the device to her chest.

Carly raised her eyebrow. "Sam, go return it, and go follow through with your plan."

Sam glared at her. "Fine." She hopped off her stool and walked out the door while sticking her tongue out childishly at the brunette.

**Gah, one more part. Whee. Can you name any of the songs?**


	3. Chapter 3

**iCarly is, sadly, not mine. :U**

Sam walked across the hall to the Benson's apartment. She pulled out both the PearPods and attached a sticky note to her beat up purple one. She quickly knocked on the door and ran back into the Shay's home.

* * *

Freddie answered the door, and glanced in the hall. "What the?" He glanced down and saw the two devices laying on the ground. He picked both of them up. "Why is my PearPod in hall way and why…he pulled the sticky note off and stared at the other player recognizing it at Sam's.

Freddie backtracked into his apartment and shut the door with his foot. He set the two PearPods down and focused on the note written in Sam's untidy scrawl.

'_Listen to the playlist._

_-Sam."_

Freddie's eyes widened. He made swiftly snatched up the older player up and plugged in headphones before flopping back on his couch.

He pressed down the on button and scrolled through the player until he found the one and only playlist, titled _Nub King._

Freddie rolled his eyes and clicked on the playlist and proceeded to click on the first song. The opening chords were familiar.

"_I don't know if I'm gonna change,_

_Wasting time and another day._

_I keep running away,_

_Even from the good things."_

Freddie took a shaky breath. '_She listened to it.'_ He smacked his forehead before forwarding to the next song.

"_You're in love with me and just don't know it yet._

_Everyone sees it, but you won't admit._

_That you're already in so deep and there's no going back. _

_How much longer are you gonna hide,_

_Make up your mind or you'll run outta time._

_I know that she's beautiful, but our love's inevitable."_

Freddie smiled. He drummed his finger on the arm rest and continued onto the next song.

"_There is something that I gotta say._

_It's disgusting, how I love you._

_God, I hate me. I could kill you."_

Freddie laughed as the next song progressed. Only Sam would find a song like that. He scrolled to the next one before the previous song finished.

"_I ain't the kind you take home to mama,_

_I ain't the kind to wear no ring._

_Somehow I always get stronger,_

_When I'm on my second drink."_

He stared down at the screen. _'I really hope this isn't a prank.'_ He took a deep breath and forwarded to the last song.

"_You can cry, you can fight, we can scream and shout._

_I'll push and pull,_

_Until your walls come down,_

_And you understand I'm gonna be around,_

_I'm sticking with you._

_Even if you try and shut me out,_

_I'm staying here 'cause that's what love's about,_

_I might let you down, but I won't let you go."_

Freddie turned off the player and took a moment to prepare himself.

* * *

Mentally and Physically ready Freddie crossed the hallway and knocked on Carly's door before turning the handle and walking into the room.

"Hey," Carly greeted from her spot on the couch. She waved but kept her attention on the TV.

"Uh, hey. Do you know where Sam is?"

Carly pointed towards the stairs. "She's up in the studio."

Freddie thanked her before walking up to the studio.

* * *

Sam was lying across two of the beanbags vacantly staring at the ceiling. She heard footsteps headed toward the studio and she looked over at the door.

Freddie stared at her through the door before walking in and taking the only vacant bean bag chair next to her. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," Sam said back. "So I take it you found the PearPods?"

Freddie nodded. "I did."

Sam nodded with him. "So?" She blurted out.

He sighed. "Please tell me you aren't playing a completely cruel joke on me."

Sam shook her head. "No, shoot me now," she said, "I have a crush on the King of Nubs."

"Hey!" Freddie said in defense. "I take offense to that."

Sam snorted. "No you don't Freddaline." Sam sat up properly in one if the bean bags and peeked over at the brunette next to her.

"Yeah, you're right." He fiddled with his watch. "So what does this mean?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, you like me, I tolerate you. Maybe we could go B.F. Wangs on Friday and you could buy me dinner."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "So you mean a date? I could handle that."

She smiled while looking at her lap. "Yeah, I guess. And then we'll go from there." The blond glanced at the door. "We should go downstairs before Carly explodes from anticipation. Sam hopped up from her cushion before helping Freddie up off his. She clutched onto his hand as the exited the room.

Freddie happily followed behind her, a stupidly happy smile plastered on his face. "So, does this mean you'll be nicer to me?"

Sam scoffed. "Never, Benson."

"Figures. Also, how'd you get my PearPod?"

She looked back at him. "It fell out when I stole the fat cake from your backpack."

Freddie's eyebrows furrowed. "Saaaaaaam, I was gonna eat that!"

"Too bad, too late. Momma needed her food."

Freddie sighed. "Of course you did, you always do."

Sam answered in high-pitched sing song voice, "You _love_ it."

"Yeah," he answered defeated.

**Eh, finished. Enjoy. I was going to wait to finish writing it but, whatever. Review 3**


End file.
